


Una Trenza

by FourEyedMonster



Series: Let The Sanity Gang Be Happy Please Windy I Beg Of Y-- [1]
Category: The Sanity Circus (Webcomic)
Genre: Attley Grimshaw deserves to be happy, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Posey Morris deserve to be happy, braids!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourEyedMonster/pseuds/FourEyedMonster
Summary: Posey doesn't know how to braid hair. Fortunately, Attley can help out.





	Una Trenza

“Your hair is really soft after you wash it.”

“R-really?” Posey asked, blushing slightly. Attley nodded and continued running her fingers through Posey’s hair, twisting curls around her fingers. Just enjoying the sensation. 

“Why don’t you braid it?” Attley wondered, letting go of the hair and wrapping her arms around Posey’s waist. She leaned back onto the arm of the couch and pulled Posey onto her lap. 

“I. . .” Posey voice turned into a small whisper, “Don’t. . . know how.”

Attley buried her face into Posey’s hair her voice came out slightly muffled, “I can braid it if you’d like.”

“W-really?!” Attley hummed and Posey smiled up at her. Attley divided and twisted until a braid was formed. Posey inspected it with her hands and let it rest between her shoulder blades.

“I-... Thanks, Attley,” Attley smiled giddily and hid her face in the crook of Posey’s neck. This just made the small latina blush furiously and adjust her scarf. 

“No problem Posey,” Attley managed to giggle out.

"Hmm, we should be studying."

"Does it really matter?"

Posey stretched upwards and released a sigh, "I guess not."

"It is in a few weeks," Attley said, glancing at the notebooks and texts spread onto the coffee table. She knew that somehow the two would have to get something done. But this was so much more comfortable. Less worrisome, something nice that Attley and Posey could indulge in. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha


End file.
